This description generally relates to human resource database systems and specifically to identifying and presenting potential penalties and liabilities based on user modifications to a database.
In current human resource database systems, when a customer requests to modify user information, database modifications must be manually entered. However manual entry is prone to error and may be forgotten or neglected. Further, a single database modification to a user's data may not always fix the problem it is intended to fix. As a result, current human resource database systems are not able to rectify downstream liability changes from a single update in user information. Further, manual entry is often linked with increased labor costs and penalties, which customers are expected to absorb. Finally, changing a user's information may result in liabilities and penalties that aren't always apparent prior to updating the database.